he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow Weaver
Shadow Weaver is a fictional character in the animated television series She-Ra: Princess of Power. She is a powerful sorceress and member of The Horde. She is shown as being second-in-command to Hordak, the tyrannical leader of the planet Etheria. When the infant Princess Adora was kidnapped, it was Shadow Weaver who cast a spell on her so that she would believe the deceptions of The Horde and blindly follow their evil ways. Unlike many of the Evil Horde, Shadow Weaver was created by Filmation and did not have a figure released in the original toyline. However, Mattel's access to Filmation rights after 2011 has resulted in a figure of her in the MOTU Classics toyline.Shadow Weaver action figure Character history Shadow Weaver was a practicing apprentice sorceress originally from the Kingdom of Mystacor. Her real name was never stated. She, along with a rival sorceress named Castaspella, was being trained by a great Etherian sorcerer named Norwyn. When Hordak arrived on Etheria, he promised Shadow Weaver vast power in exchange for information, to which she agreed. Shadow Weaver revealed the secret location of the Etherian Council of Kings and joined The Horde as Shadow Weaver. ' ' Only a second-rate sorceress herself, her powers were greatly increased through a Power Gem which was responsible for a devastating and unforeseen physical transformation. While absorbing the power of the Horde's "dark gem", Norwyn discovered and realized her great betrayal. He then destroyed the gem, severing her link with the gem, but not before she had taken a third of its power, inducing an irreversible change in her mentally and spiritually. She became Norwyn's mortal enemy and joined The Horde forever. Horde member Although she is a prominent member of The Horde and has quarters at their Fright Zone base, her main dwelling is at Horror Hall, which is located in the darkest region of Etheria. Despite being second in command, Shadow Weaver occasionally plots to overthrow Hordak and take Etheria for herself. In the episode, "Of Shadows and Skulls", she summons Hordak's old pupil Skeletor from Eternia to aid her, but this fails miserably as Skeletor seeks to take Hordak's throne for himself. Powers and abilities Shadow Weaver has a large cauldron that she uses to spy on and communicate with other worlds. She is at her most powerful in Horror Hall. She is able to weave her mystical abilities as dark force-bolts, mind-control, telekinesis, teleportation, transmogrification, weather manipulation, and just about any other feat she sets her mind to, such as assailing Castle Brightmoon itself through means of a magical replica in the episode, "The Crystal Castle". She is also known for her Shadow Magic, which includes casting Shadow Coils, Shadow Cells, and Shadow Bubbles–often used to detain members of The Great Rebellion.Shadow Weaver & Styrax at The Ultimate She-Ra Guide She also has extensive magical knowledge relating to myths and legends. Shadow Weaver wears a red hood and robe, covering all but her yellow eyes and pale green hands. Once young and beautiful, her conversion to evil dramatically altered her appearance and voice: the likely reason for obscuring herself under garments. Styrax Shadow Weaver's familiar, the mohawked vulture Styrax appears in one episode (The Peril of Whispering Woods). In this episode he watches Shadow Weaver as she brews a potion and then flies to Hordak to inform him it is ready. Masters of the Universe Classics bio SHADOW WEAVER: Evil Mistress of Dark Magic Real name: Beatrix Born in the Etherian Kingdom of Mystacor, Beatrix was once known as Light Spinner and served as an apprentice to the great mage, Norwyn. When Hordak arrived on Etheria during his exile in Despondos, he promised her great power in return for information and help in overthrowing Bright Moon and the surrounding kingdoms. Her powers were greatly enhanced through a magical gem whose power also induced an irreversible change in her appearance and mental state. She betrayed Norwyn and her fellow magical student Castaspella, leading Horde Troopers to their hidden magic archives. In Horror Hall, Beatrix took the name Shadow Weaver, using her black magic to fight the Great Rebellion all the while secretly planning to overthrow Hordak and claim his power for her own! Filmation Appearances *''Into Etheria'' *''Beast Island'' *''She-Ra Unchained'' *''Reunions'' *''Battle for Bright Moon'' *''The Sea Hawk'' *''The Peril of Whispering Woods'' *''King Miro's Journey'' *''Friendship'' *''He Ain't Heavy'' *''A Loss for Words'' *''Three Courageous Hearts'' *''The Stone in the Sword'' *''The Crystal Castle'' *''The Crown of Knowledge'' *''The Mines of Mondor'' *''The Eldritch Mist'' *''The Reluctant Wizard'' *''A Talent for Trouble'' *''Troll's Dream'' *''Gateway to Trouble'' *''Into the Dark Dimension'' *''Treasure of the First Ones'' *''Enemy with My Face'' *''Welcome Back, Kowl'' *''The Rock People'' *''Huntara'' *''The Price of Power'' *''Birds of a Feather'' *''For Want of a Horse'' *''Loo-Kee Lends a Hand'' *''Of Shadows and Skulls'' *''Darksmoke and Fire'' *''Flowers for Hordak'' *''A Lesson in Love'' *''Something Old, Something New'' *''Loo-Kee's Sweety'' *''The Pearl'' *''Above It All'' *''Brigis'' *''The Caregiver'' *''When Whispering Woods Last Bloomed'' *''The Perils of Peekablue'' *''The Locket'' *''Bow's Magical Gift'' *''Sweet Bee's Home'' *''Glimmer Come Home'' *''Portrait of Doom'' *''Hordak's Power Play'' *''Shades of Orko'' *''The Bibbet Story'' *''Swifty's Baby'' Gallery ShadowWeaver.jpg External Links *He-Man.org *Ultimate She-Ra Guide References Category:Evil Horde Category:Females